De la religion en une valse charnelle
by Ambroisy
Summary: L'illumination de sa vie! Son miracle à lui! Charles tenait un Ange entre ses doigts fébriles, contre son corps brulant. Il consacrait à sa tendre Jane des louanges sur sa beauté et par son image, se crucifiait le cœur.


_Disclaimer__ : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient… Malheureusement._

_Petite Note __: Je suis devenue folle d'« orgueil et préjugés » après avoir vu le film et lu le livre ! Mais surtout de Bingley… Alors, sous l'impulsion de mes sentiments à son égard (hum hum !) je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce petit texte sur Charles et la Jane de son cœur._

_En espérant que vous aimerez, _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Il allait mourir.

Non, il l'était déjà ! Depuis bien une heure.

Il en était sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Aucune créature terrestre ne pouvait avoir cette peau, ces yeux, ces lèvres… C'était effrayant, inhumain! Mais comme il avait rendu son dernier soupir, il dansait non avec le péché Originel, mais avec un ange. Un doux, tendre, délicieux ange. Cette valse l'emmenait vers un Paradis qui défiait toutes ses croyances et espérances, flirtait avec des sentiments confus et profonds, jouissait de le voir si conquis et envouté. Cette valse bien qu'ayant eu un début, certes tant lointain qu'il paraissait imaginé de toute pièce, semblait être sans fin.

Charles dansait. Charles glissait. Charles vibrait.

Il voyait enfin sa vie commencer au-moment même où elle se terminait. C'est incompréhensible, fou. Il était devenu fou… Mais il était mort, donc il s'accorda volontiers de telles inclinaisons d'esprit, et même des propos, des gestes qui l'auraient gêné en temps normal – avec une personne normale.

Grace à cette perte de raison, il devint téméraire. Pas suffisamment pour oser frôler sa bouche rose et humide de la sienne, mais assez pour raffermir soudainement sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle était si mince, et ses mains si grandes, si fortes,… Bien entendu, il eut peur de lui avoir fait mal, néanmoins la sentir respirer sous ses doigts lui fit un effet si indescriptible qu'il ne put desserrer son étreinte dont la passion échappait aux autres danseurs, mais pas à la belle Jane. Celle-ci lors des premiers temps de la valse s'était sentie en proie à des pensées qui lui donnèrent le vertige, à des regards qui la firent angoisser par leur sombre intensité, mais la fièvre du jeune homme transperçait la barrière de leurs habits, la réchauffa agréablement avant de la bruler de l'intérieur et de la liquéfier dans les bras de son danseur impétueux. Ainsi lorsqu'elle se sentit enlacée avec plus d'ardeur, elle eut son excuse pour se laisser fondre contre ce corps incandescent.

Le geste de la jeune fille eut des conséquences dévastatrices pour le pauvre homme qu'était Charles. Cela, elle ne le saura pas. Au grand jamais, il n'avait été préparé à ressentir tout cela ! Oh, pourquoi n'avait-il durant ses années d'apprentissage reçu des conseils sur les égards qu'il fallait respecter avec les anges ? Il savait bien qu'il devait contenir les cris exaltés de son cœur rougis, le bouillonnement du sang dans ses veines gonflées, l'incendie de ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Mais qu'une âme salvatrice lui dise comment ! Comment le pouvait-il alors que les fils d'or qui accentuaient la pureté de son teint de lys lui lacéraient le visage, que sa poitrine tentatrice palpitait contre son torse et rendait sa chair à vif, que son parfum si délicat le confondait dans une excitation dévorante !

C'était trop ! Bien trop, et pourtant pas assez…

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait plus – la voulait elle !

Néanmoins, cet amant d'un bal se restreint à danser. Danser, encore et encore, le corps sur des braises cuisantes, et l'âme au septième ciel.

Il était mort, plus de doute à cela.

Au-moment même où ses prunelles se posèrent sur cet être étincelant, une crise cardiaque lui fut fatale. A l'arrêt de ce muscle, plus rien n'irrigua son cerveau, ainsi il ne souvenait de la façon dont il réussit à aligner les quelques pas qui l'amenèrent à cette illumination divine ni même la manière dont ils firent connaissance. Certainement qu'il bégaya plus qu'il ne parla, mais qu'importe ! Son existence perdait les notions de passé, présent et futur, et ne se définissait plus que par les termes ensorcelants de « valse céleste ».

Ils se mouvaient charnellement – Ils valsaient. Chacun sous l'emprise de l'autre, se guidant mutuellement vers les abysses d'émotions impénétrables. Et Charles divaguait. Et Jane chavirait.

La tranquille Jane perdait pied ! Elle réalisait nettement qu'elle s'enfonçait au centre d'un volcan en éruption, et ne savait si cela était bien, correct, dans ses mœurs. Cependant, ces considérations étaient bien trop superficielles pour qu'elles persistent au bout de quelques secondes, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit les mains avides de son cavalier remonter son dos et consumant tout à tour son corset, son échine, et son bon sens. Tout ce qu'elle savait se résumait à leur nom. Oh oui, comment oublier un prénom dont chaque syllabe renfermait tant de douces promesses d'éternité.

Elle voulait y croire à ces mots diffus dans l'air ambiant, émis par ce corps enflammé, et murmurés à son oreille. Elle ne les comprenait pas parfaitement. Il était trop tôt pour cela, mais elle y croyait fervemment! Le contraire aurait été étonnant, inacceptable. Il y avait trop de religion là-dedans pour en douter.

De la religion, oui, il y en avait. Tant qu'il aurait la certitude de danser avec une envoyée de Dieu, cette valse tiendrait lieu de prière et les « vous êtes magnifique » qui franchissaient sa pudeur puis ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte seraient ses litanies.

Malheureusement, ils connurent leur jugement dernier. Leur éternité fut courte, et ces croyants d'un autre genre durent bien se résoudre à se séparer. C'en était ainsi. Peut-être la reverra-t-il ? Peut-être finira-t-il sur le bucher de l'Enfer pour avoir désiré de toute son âme, et plus que cela, un ange ? Peut-être aura-t-il l'audace de pousser la bénédiction qui lui fut accordée ce soir aux autres bals ?

Sinon qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui? Peut-être que la mémoire agitée de cet instant lui collera à la peau jusqu'à sa déchéance ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Que savait-il, de toute manière ? Sinon qu'elle se nommait _Jane. _Et Dieu ou par Lucifer, qu'elle était belle ! Belle à s'en damner.


End file.
